Wizards and Giant Robots
by AriaCybertronian
Summary: One-shot! I'll tell you what happens when wizards with super strong magic power and giant robotic beings from outer space meet? More shenanigans, that's what. Will be continued if readers want me to continue it. (Not the best work I put up but it's still above my average mark. If it wasn't good why would I put it up in the first place anyway?)


**Ohayou, minna! Authoress-san is BACK! I'm currently at a friend's place for a sleepover so expect some delays. I know, I haven't updated any of my other stories yet but, seriously, give me a break. I just need to get rid of this plot bunny and I'll get to it, plus I have a giant writer's block for my other stories AND I don't feel like working when it's the holidays, my apologies, please don't get mad, plus I have a sprained pinkie on my right hand, just have to wait for it to heal and I'll start writing. (I type with all fingers btw…) I'm so sorry for my carelessness. So I'll just stick to one story for now until my finger gets all better, 'kay? I've decided to stick to Life's Never Normal since well, y'know, more people like that story and A Fairy Tail since that's my current obsession.**

**Shout out to FanfictionFanBeginner: YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**P.S: Life really hates me right now so yeah, I'm sorry. But right now this is a one-shot of Fairy Tail and Transformers: Prime combined as an apology and Late Christmas Special oh and…**

**INTRODUCING DEMI! *OCs welcoming her***

**Name: Demi**

**Age: 14**

**Magic: Elemental Dragon Slayer, Time Magic and Telekinesis Magic. (These are in the order of how often she uses them.)**

**Relatives: Erza, Millianna, Kagura, Aria. (All are really close friends to her.)**

**Personality: She is unbending in her beliefs, willing to help her comrades, crazy, reliable, takes time to trust people, sometimes anti-social, keeps her other personalities locked away, cheery, easy to befriend. (But she takes time to trust others, so like, she's friends with someone, but she takes time to see if their trustworthy.) She dislikes Fairy Tail due to their destructive personality and dark guilds since they always cause so much trouble and she never gets a day off due to that fact. She likes tea, playing her bamboo flute (Aria also has one, just to make things clear) and reading. She loathes/hates Zeref and Jellal (for killing her closest friend and enslaving other children including her for the Tower of Heaven project to 'free Zeref'.)**

**Appearance: **

**Head: Stomach length honey brown/blonde hair with a couple of curls at the end (think of Hermione's hair in movie 3, just the colour and length difference.) and is always in two high ponytails.**

**(usual attire) white singlet, jacket identical to Doranbolt's and Lahar's, (and Aria's, since Aria was the one that gave the jacket to her in the first place when they met coincidentally on a job/mission) sky blue pleated skirt and she also wears black flats with a white ribbon shaped into a bow on top with a glass diamond in the centre.**

**Accessories: 3 Magic limiters (a pair of earrings that look similar to Doranbolt's earring expect made of glass and an anklet identical to Aria necklace and bracelet. (Give to her by Aria's mother since she has a really strong magic that others can sense/feel.)**

**Coding:**

"Normal talking"

_'Telepathy'_

Dreamscape

'Thoughts/quotations'

_Movements_

**Oh and this is in the Beast Hunters season.**

**TO THE ONE-SHOT! I hope it's not too bad… hehe…**

Demi's POV

I woke up and blinked away the blurriness before bolting into a sitting position and gasping.

"Where am I? Where's Aria?"

I looked around and stood up before hissing and grabbing my left leg which was wounded pretty badly.

I looked around properly this time and saw a small freshwater pond before limping over there and cleaning my wound, before deciding that I needed a bath to clean myself from all the mud and dirt that was coated on my skin and my clothes I quickly looked around checking to make sure that there was no one near or around me before taking off my dirty clothes and stepping into the cool water and started to scrub off the dried mud.

_Rustle, rustle._

My head snapped up on instinct and I quickly grabbed my clothes and hid behind a rock that was in the water and glared at the bushes when… Is that Aria? She as well looked around before taking her clothes off, which I turned my head around at and I heard her step in and as well start washing the dirt off.

I quickly finished washing the mud before moving to a different area that had clean water before undoing my ponytails and dunking my head into the water and started washing the mud out.

"DEMI! Uh…"

I turned around and faked a surprised gasp, "ARIA! Hi!"

"Yeah, turn around please."

"Oh sorry… You too."

We both turned around and I finished washing my hair before swimming back to my rock and glanced around when I noticed Aria cape from her uniform.

"Hey Aria, can I borrow your cape to dry myself off?" I called over.

"Uh… Sure!"

I swam over, stepped out and quickly grabbed the white cape and wrapped it around me.

"How'd you keep the cape clean?" I asked, not looking at one of my closest friends.

"I was just covered in dirt and dust, not mud."

"Oh. I see…" I replied before wrapping it around my body, letting my half dry hair fall down on my back while the hairties were on my wrist and waited for my clothes to dry.

_Rustle, rustle, crack, step._

Aria and I both tensed up and Aria slowly ducking back in the water pulling her knees to her chest and stared straight ahead while I got ready to use my telekinesis. I use Jutsu Shiki and Telekinesis AND Time Magic, one of the Ten Saint Wizards. Though Time Magic is usually used when the opponent is really strong.

"Doranbolt, you might be hearing things."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure people were talking here."

Two males stepped out and I instantly recognised them.

"Doranbolt, Lahar. Hi. Uh… Could you turn around please?" Aria asked meekly.

Lahar spun around straightaway and sat down, red in the face while Doranbolt just stood there, eye twitching.

I had to cover my mouth from giggling before deciding to help Aria out by splashing water on her brother (Doranbolt) who immediately snapped into reality and also turned around and walked into the woods and hid behind a tree.

"U-Um… Doranbolt? Can I borrow your cape if it's not dirty?" Aria called out after washing her hair.

"Does me waking up on a tree branch and finding my way down count the cape as dirty?"

"Unless the tree is clean to the eye then yes." She responded.

"Oh okay."

Before her brother could step out I stood up and secured my towel before walking over and taking the cape from him before giving him a thank you and walking back to my friend and handing the cape to her.

"Girls business, I don't think you'll want to see your sister naked again, right?" I replied back before sitting on the dry ground.

"You can turn around now."

Both males turned around and I snickered quietly to myself, Lahar still had a faint tint of pink and Doranbolt took about two minutes to come out from behind his tree.

"Can you girls I don't know… turn around this time? I really need a bath."

We took a good look at him and Aria instantly turned around and started to wash her clothes.

I sighed and sat next to Aria with my legs out and toes touching the water slightly.

Even the boys needed a bath.

Doranbolt was coated with mud; somehow, his cape was spotless.

Lahar well… he was in a better condition but still dirty nevertheless.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked up, "All I know is that some idiot from the dark guild fired a mislead shot at the object… whatever it was and then I woke up somewhere near here. Where are the other rune knights?"

"Setting up camp, how'd you get here anyway? You're not even a part of the rune knights or the Magic Council." Aria answered.

"Wondering around before saw a mini war and decided to help out before waking up here." I responded before running a hand through my almost dry hair and helped Aria wash her own hair. I checked my clothes and found out that my underclothes *cough* underwear and bra *cough* were dry but my white singlet, Aria's old rune knight jacket and sky blue pleated skirt was not. Quickly putting on the dry clothing I washed Aria cape and waited for it to dry before checking again on clothes and placing the singlet on. Aria already re-quipped into her casual clothing, while waiting for her uniform to dry, lucky mage.

I checked my clothes again and deemed my skirt dry before placing it and the belt on.

I quickly used my hairties and tied my hair into their usual high twin ponytails.

The re-quip mage handed her brother a set of his clothes from their shared house before giving another set of clothes to Lahar.

I heard heavy footsteps and got ready to use my telekinesis again.

"So these fleshies were the ones emitting the energy signature." A giant grey freaky-looking alien said, looking disgusted.

"Megatron, leave the humans alone."

We all turned around, a red and blue metal being this s=time.

"Oh and why should I do that Optimus?"

We, excluding me were scared to hell and I was pissed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!"

They sides stared at me.

"Demi, shut up! I don't wanna die."

"We're mages; we don't die without a fight." I replied, shifting my left foot behind my right and lifting my hands up slightly, "Who's the good guy and who's the bad?"

"DEMI! DON'T GO ASKING QUESTION AROUND LIKE THAT!" Aria yelled at me stomping forward.

"How about giving me an answer you metal things?" I suggested, ignoring Aria, who groaned.

The grey- Megatron- smirked at me and lifted his cannon.

"What can you puny humans do to me?"

Aria and I both glared daggers at him before I took a deep breath on air in and Aria re-quipping into her Heaven Tears Armour.

"I SUGGESTED RETREAT!" Doranbolt yelled out.

Megatron laughed.

"ROAR OF THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON FOCUS: FIRE!" A spiral of wind shot from a magic circle near my mouth and hit the grey metallic being on the cannon making it go sideways.

Everyone, minus us stared at cannon, or where the cannon should've been.

"How you like that?" I asked with a smirk, "Aria?"

"Ready."

We charged forward and Aria slashed at the giant's leg and I used fire this time. (Instead of the normal red fire it was blue, blue fire was stronger than the normal fire and very rare. Also the user of the blue fire can also use normal fire.)

"Iron fist of the Elemental Dragon! Focus: Blue Fire!"

I punched… him? I think… On the left eye and cracking it before landing on the ground.

Megatron transformed and flew off calling retreat for his troops.

"That was easy." I muttered, Aria agreeing with me.

Suddenly, a portal opened in front of us and Aria let out a scream.

"You scream like a girl sis."

"I AM a girl."

Optimus beckoned us to enter and I did so after 5 minutes.

"Wow… Dizzy spell… Huge dizzy spell…"

"No time for that, but I think it's a trap." Aria said.

"Nah, it's not. See the symbol that's on them? It's different to the other one we fought… Megatron I think his name was…"

"Oh yeah… No offence or anything, but he was a WIMP." Aria added on.

"You girls make things look so damned easy."

"Thanks bro."

"You went… head-to-head with… Megatron?" A white and orange being asked this time.

"Problem?"

"He's the boss of the Decepticons!"

"Then if he can't land a single attack on Aria or me, then he's just as bad as a person with no magic." I replied, jumping from the ground to the couch earning a few stares.

*Time Skip*

After they explained to us what was happening and after we explained what happened, I decided I needed to train them.

"No offence, but if your boss is the ONLY one that can stand up to Megaidiot, then you are really in need of some training." I said.

"Who's the person that's gonna train us?" Arcee asked.

"Aria and me. The boys can train you too if they want."

"After the training, does that mean we can go head to head with Megatron himself?" Miko asked.

"I never said you're training. You don't even have Magic in you. Don't forget that you're not a Cybertronian."

"Aww…"

"We can still teach you hand-to-hand combat skills though, not like it's going to help anyway." Aria said.

"AWESOME!"

I groaned.

*Time Skip*

I watched as Arcee sparred with Bumblebee using a few new tricks I taught her before turning my attention to Ratchet and Bulkhead and grinning, the old medic had a fiery spirit after all.

Smokescreen was battling Aria, who had shapeshifted into Bumblebee and Optimus was sparring with Ultra Magnus.

Agent Fowler kept thanking us to the point I had to slow his talking down with my Time magic and drag him off to his office. I watched as Jack sparred with Miko and watched Raf defuse a high technology bomb in less than 2 minutes. That bomb was only a dummy that sprayed paint everywhere though. June was meditating since Aria said that it improves her sense of hearing.

I smiled slightly before turning to attention at the sound of an Energon Mine.

"ROAR OF THE AIR DRAGON!" I quickly blew apart the sparring people and jabbed my finger to the main hangar.

During training, I learnt how to separate the elements so I can use them differently, making my attacks faster by not chanting for too long, I also learnt how to mix the elements together to make them more powerful.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, transform and roll out!" Optimus called out.

"Lahar, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Meredy, let's kick some ass." I announced, I had taken temporary command due to the fact that Gran Doma wanted to see my 'potential' to make sure that his decision was correct in making me a Ten Saint Wizard. (The others were transported as well.)

We headed out with Lahar readying the runes in a short amount of time, the training really did good.

"Argh… Not the humans again." Megatron complained, though hiding his slight fear from me at the same time.

I smirked, "Lahar, set the runes around Starscream and Arcee, Breakdown and Bulkhead! Don't forget Bumblebee and Knockout! Erza take care of the Eradicons, Gray help out Erza, Natsu, get rid of the Vehicons. Gray, help him after you've taken most of the Eradicons down to the point that Erza can manage the rest on her own. Meredy use your sense link or whatever on Megatron and his troops."

"What about you?" Gray asked.

"I'm gonna kick some serious ass." I replied, grinning at the rest. Before charging at Megatron who had taken a step back.

"ROAR OF THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON!" A spiral of fire, water, air and earth shot out and hit his fusion cannon, destroying it completely.

I rolled out of the way of his massive foot on doom several times, a few times almost getting squished. (Since I'd be dead if he ever stepped on me.)

"Roar of the Earth Dragon!"

I saw a few drops on Energon leak out from his foot and remembered something.

"ROAR OF THE BLUE FIRE DRAGON!"

A laser of blue fire short out and hit the Energon making the warlords leg explode and the battle ceased for a bit to stare at where we were fighting.

The smoked cleared and the others took the distraction and landed a few critical hits.

I coughed and waved the smoke away from my nose and mouth and breathed in the clean air before looking at Megatron who I should say ran… well… a better use of words would be limped towards me weakly before falling on the ground from his missing leg and massive injury.

I cracked my knuckles and grinned.

"Optimus? Can you take care of the rest?"

Said Cybertronian nodded and Lahar unleashed Starscream from the runes, who immediately tried flying away but was cut by Optimus in mid-air and thrown to the ground.

I went next to Meredy and asked Ratchet for a ground-bridge and pushed Meredy through telling her good job since half the troops died from the amount of pain they received from the sense link that they had connected with their boss.

Starscream called a weak retreat and got away from Optimus while Knockout and Breakdown tried to break the 'letters that defied gravity' (as they had called it) to get out from the beating Bumblebee and Bulkhead were giving them.

I took pity on my stomach so I told Lahar to free them so I didn't have to laugh at their stupidity. (I told them that the runes can be broken but did they listen? Nope.)

I watched the remaining troops flee and took a glance at the massive Energon mine deciding that it should last the Autobots for a while, I called another ground-bridge and told the others to go back and get some rest while the Autobots bring the Energon back with a little help from my telekinesis magic.

*Time Skip*

I was carrying 5 trolley-like things and waited until the others had entered the ground-bridge before walking in casually and noticed a few gawking faces.

"What?"

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" I asked innocently.

"LIFTING UP 5 GIANT TROLLEYS FULL OF RAW ENERGON WITHOUT TOUCHING THEM!"

"Telekinesis." I answered in a duh tone.

I dropped them near Ratchet and looked to Gran Doma who had claimed the couch as his 'place in the magic council meeting area/throne' not that I'll ever tell him that.

"How'd I do, chairman sir?" I asked.

"Far better than I imagined."

I blinked at him.

"I thought you'd get squished in 5 minutes straight." He admitted.

Everyone were either staring at him like he was crazy, or trying to not laugh.

"Are. You. FREAKING. SERIOUS!?" I managed out, barely holding my rage back, "I took down their boss when I first met him without the training with help from Aria to distract him of course and Now that I've got all the training, I took away his whole left leg with just 2 attacks! And… Why am I bothering ranting on about the battle anyway?" I asked myself all of a sudden, forgetting about my rage.

Aria facepalmed, Doranbolt spat out his drink, the others well, just stared at me.

"I'm not even gonna BOTHER telling you why." Aria replied.

"I'm tired, WHERE'S MY BED WHEN YOU NEED IT?!" I yelled out jumping down onto the floor and stomping back to my room.

"Lemme guess, pent up energy you just wanted to realise before going to be?" Aria called over.

"Yup." Was my response before slamming the door shut.

**There we go! My first ever one-shot! Yes, it's slightly OOC and stuff but I'm really not in the mood to deal with being as accurate as I can since I'm tired as hell and it took me 2 hours to type this up without the help of my pinkie, and it doesn't help that it's around midnight. So goodnight. I'll post this up in the morning.**

**Hope you FT fans and TF fans enjoyed this slightly, I'm not good with fighting scene or one-shot crossovers. My apologies, but I promise that I'll most definitely sharpen my skills! Oh and I just found out that TF and FT are switched around. Fairy Tail… Transformers… WHATEVER! Good night!**


End file.
